


Notes

by pretendwriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bill is a little shit, BillDip, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, they're both fourth graders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendwriter/pseuds/pretendwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher, fourth grader at Gravity Falls Elementary School, has a problem. That problem? Dipper Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some quick billdip you filthy sinners. We're all going to hell

This was not OK. 

Bill Cipher, current fourth grader attending Gravity Falls Elementary was obviously sick. The source of his ‘illness’? The new students AKA the Pines twins, specifically Dipper Pines or ‘Pine Tree’ as Bill had nicknamed him. Ever since the boy introduced himself to the class Bill ha felt his chest tighten, his face turn an ungodly red, and his stomach do this weird thing where his intestines felt like they were in knots. Obviously, Dipper Pines was somehow poisoning him and that pissed BIll off to no end.  
If anyone was going to be poisoning anyone it was going to be him! Specifically, that one teacher who made him miss recess because, ‘The hamster didn’t just open the cage and walk out himself.’ To this day the whereabouts of Senor Flufferpuff ( god damn that name) remain unknown.  
Wait, he was getting sidetracked. Bill knew that if he didn’t get ride of Dipper Pines fast he was probably going to die, but he had to go about it carefully.

Ducktape his doors and windows shut so he can’t leave his house? Nope, didn’t know where he lived.

Shove him into a big-ass box and mail him back to California? Nope, to high of a risk and there was no way in hell he was going to miss more recess. 

Ge a bunch of poisonous snakes and throw them at him? No, there were snakes in his area but none of them were even poisonous or constrictors. 

Shit, Bill had nothing. Maybe he should begin writing down his ingenious plans so he wouldn’t be put in these situations. The blonde sighed and glanced over to his left, Mabel, Dippers boy-obsessed twin was writing one of her famous “rigged” love notes.  
Wait, note?  
It was almost like a lightbulb turned on in his head. Bill quickly took out one of his notebooks and scrawled a mere five words on the paper. When the bell rang for recess Bill made sure to be the last out of the class before tearing out the paper and placing it on Dipper’s desk.  
A half hour later everyone reentered the classroom; when Dipper made it back to his desk he was greeted with a piece of folded up paper that seemed to have been ripped out of someone’s notebook. Curious, the brunette unfolded the piece of paper and was shocked at the words that greeted him:

“ Get out of my school.”

Bill Cipher, fourth grade student at Gravity Falls Elementary and resident troublemaker had proven that day that he was, in fact, a genius.


End file.
